


Happy Endings

by Duckgomery



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pitch just can't seem to catch a break, implied jackrabbit, or can he?, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great thing about dreams is that everything turns out for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RioVoltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioVoltaire/gifts).



> For the lovely RioVoltaire, for being the first one to guess Jack's 'mystery' illness from This Old House.

                Pitch pivoted on the spot, having heard the tell tale whisper of sand on sand that was the little more than silent battle cry of the Sandman.

                Eyes wide as a wave of the golden sand was thrown at him, he braced himself for the hit and inevitable fall that was sure to occur after he’d been knocked out.

                The fall into sleep never happened though, a chill overtaking the battle field.

                The Guardians stopped in their places, looks of confusion and betrayal etched across their faces at the wall of ice entrapping what would have been the winning blow for this round.

                Jack floated in the air, shielding Pitch from any further strikes with both his body and staff.

                He was mad, a blizzard trapped within flesh.

                “Come on, Pitch, we’re leaving,” Jack hissed with finality to it.

                The other Guardians seemed frozen in place, but being on the receiving side of Jack’s rage tended to have that effect on anyone.

                With a cold hand resting on Pitch’s forearm, he summons the shadows around the boy and himself, enveloping them both in a cocoon before it collapses in on itself.

                There’s no-one but the Guardians left in the clearing, and they are all at a complete and utter loss.

                “I can’t believe those self-righteous arse-holes went and did that. How dare they!” Jack storms through the lair, while Pitch watches from his derelict throne.

                “Calm down, snow angel.”

                “Don’t you ‘snow angel’ me,” Jack snaps, not breaking his stride as he continues to pace. Each step leaves another patch of ice on the ground, swirling out and joining into a steadily growing slick.

                Pitch made a personal note to watch his footing.

                Pushing himself up and out of the etched stone seat, he makes his way to the still furious youth.

                “Just calm down, love. Take some time to cool off. I know I’m not there biggest fan either, but taking it out on them won’t accomplish anything.” He pulls Jack to him.

                “Cool off? You’re such a dork,” Jack chuckles, letting himself relax into the tall man’s hold.

                “It made you smile, so it was worth it.” He presses a caste kiss to the sprites brow.

                Jack looks up with melancholic eyes.

                “If only they could see that, understand.”

                The two just stand in each other’s embrace, amidst the void that was Pitch’s realm. Surrounded by creaking cages and winding wreckage, the two had never felt more at home.

…

Pitch wakes slowly to the sound of laughter and lovingly exchanged banter.

                His heart ached when he identified the two voices.

                Rubbing the golden sand from his eyes, he admitted that maybe good dreams weren’t so bad.

                Seeing the two wrapped up in their own little world, full of fun and hope, the other Guardians looking else-where to allow them privacy, Pitch faded into the growing darkness.

                It’s a shame that every dream he touches turns into a nightmare.


End file.
